


Taser Power

by Starfire_Wildheart



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Whump, M/M, Members of Rickyl Writers Group, Rickyl Writers Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: This is a crack fic that was formed from a late night conversation in chat! I hope everyone enjoys it and gets as big a laugh out of it as we did that night. 
Thanks to Butterfly for asking the taser question!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyTheInspiredWorkaholic/gifts).



Daryl was sitting on the tailgate of the truck outside RWG bar while Merle was inside drinkin with his buddies. He hated all the ego and ‘king of the world’ attitude that Merle and his pals had when they were drunk so he came outside to sit in the fresh air. He ended up having more conversations out here anyway and before everyone was drunk too. Daryl didn’t like to drink, he’d have the occasional beer but he’d been around drunks all his life and he didn’t want to be like them.

 

He was talking to Katy, whom he called the ‘inspired work-a-holic’ because she gives a thousand percent at everything she does. They were discussing her new tattoo. He was running his index finger over the shape of the water. “That’s crazy! It looks so real like it’s three-dimensional or something.”

 

“Yeah, you should let him do one for you! I know you don’t have any color ones but I’m sure there is something you would like. Maybe right here,” she touched his pectoral and let her hand linger there for a moment enjoying the toned muscle.

 

Daryl smirked when he saw the look in her eyes. Maybe he had a shot? “Yeah? Right here?” he placed his big hand over top of hers pressing it tighter to his chest. “What do you think I should get?” He leaned closer, their lips almost touching when Katie the “butterfly” roared up on her Harley.

 

“Hey guys,” she said after she shut the bike off.

 

“Hi Katie,” Katy said through clenched teeth.

 

Daryl bit back a chuckle at Katy’s little growl of frustration as she stepped back from him. “Hey butters, what’s up girl?” he asked as she walked over next to them.

 

Before she could answer there was a commotion inside the bar. People yelling and glass breaking could be heard all the way out in the parking lot. Daryl groaned and jumped down off the truck. “Damn it, Merle,” he muttered as he pushed his way inside. No one had to tell him his brother was involved it’s just how it was. Merle drinks, Merle’s mouth runs, Merle tells off the wrong person and a fight follows. Daryl usually ended up with a black eye or a busted nose or lip every weekend. It was all a part of being a Dixon.

 

Merle picked someone up, hell if he knew who it was, and body slammed them over a table causing it to shatter and the man hit the floor. Another man came running toward them and Merle broke a beer bottle over his head. When another headed toward him Merle’s buddy Hiero handed him another bottle which the burly man promptly used to knock out his attacker before giving Hiero a high-five. “Hell yeah!”

 

Daryl shouldered his way through the crowd over to the area where he’d last seen his brother and sure enough, there was Merle throwin a right hook. “Stop it!” Daryl yelled. “You are gonna get arrested again and you know they will put your ass in jail this time!” He shoved Merle back trying to push him out the door and out of the fight.

 

Merle seethed when Daryl shoved him back. “Who the hell do you think you are little brother?”

 

“The only person stupid enough to try and help your drunk ass anymore! Now get outta here before the cops show up!” Daryl yelled.

 

“I don’t need no damn babysitter,” Merle huffed and shoved Daryl back hard, with both hands. He watched in horror as Daryl staggered backwards tripping over one of the fallen bikers and the broken table. His arms flailed as he tried to turn and catch himself but it was too late. Daryl’s shoulder and head connected awkwardly with a chair then the floor before he landed with a pained cry. “Oh shit!” Merle started toward him to help but was taken down by two angry bikers.

 

Hiero rushed over to Daryl, “Are you ok?”

 

Daryl bit back a groan as he grasped his shoulder, “fuck!” Daryl looked at Hiero and growled. “Same shit every week. You’d think I’d learn to keep my ass at home by now!” He rolled to his feet and ran over to his brother jumping into the fight to even the odds.

 

Rick and Shane pulled up in front of RWG Bar with their lights and sirens blaring. It was not unusual for them to be called out to break up fights here on the weekends. They started clearing people out as soon as they stepped inside. As long as the person wasn’t throwing punches they were told to leave for the night. It took them several minutes to get to the center of the crowd. “Should have fuckin known,” Shane huffed when he saw the Dixon brothers in the middle of the brawl. He reached out and grabbed the first one he came to which was Daryl. Shane grabbed the youngest Dixon in a headlock and dragged him backwards out of the mix.

 

Daryl struggled to free himself by slamming an elbow back into the stomach of the person who had grabbed him. He realized too late that it was Officer Walsh. Shane wrapped his arm around Daryl’s neck and roughly dragged him back out of the fray. “Choke holds not legal Walsh!” he yelled.

 

“Yeah? Sue me asshole,” Shane snapped as he slammed Daryl down on his stomach.

 

The air rushed out of Daryl’s lungs as he was slammed on the hard floor. He didn’t have time to prepare himself before Shane wrenched his arms up behind his back, a lot harder than he had too because that was just Shane. Daryl cried out when his shoulder was twisted and he swore he heard Shane laugh.

 

Rick had of course been left to deal with Merle while Shane took the smaller, nicer brother. He tossed his hat over on a nearby table as he approached the big biker. “Any chance we can do this the easy way, Merle?” He already knew the answer but asked anyway.

 

“Aw, hell officer friendly where’d the fun be in that?” Merle laughed as he swung on Rick.

 

Merle was more than a little drunk so he wasn’t as quick and coordinated as he normally would be which made it easy for Rick to duck the meaty fist that was launched at his head. Merle nearly tripped as the force of his swing sent him lunging forward. Rick did a leg sweep on the big man and took him to the ground. Merle’s inebriated state allowed Rick to get the cuffs on him before he even knew what happened. Rick patted Merle’s shoulder as he got to his feet. “Always a pleasure Merle.”

 

“Fuck you!” Merle growled. It was bad enough being beat by Walsh but to be taken down by Officer Rick Grimes; teddy bear, didn’t do his reputation or ego any good.

 

Rick sent a few more people on their way but security seemed to have the rest of it under control. He heard someone cry out and pain and spun on his heel to make sure Shane was ok. What he saw made him angry. “Damn it Shane what the hell are you doin?”

 

“Get off me brother,” Shane huffed when Rick jerked him to his feet and pushed him back. “I’m just putting the punk in cuffs.”

 

Rick stepped into Shane’s personal space so no one else could hear them. “Putting him in cuffs doesn’t make him yelp in pain. I don’t know what your issue with Daryl is but you need to get yourself under control before you get in trouble.” He stepped back, “Get Merle up and out to the cruiser, I’ll take care of Daryl.”

 

“I bet you will,” Shane snarked under his breath. He was positive that Rick liked the younger Dixon though he didn’t know why.

 

Rick walked over to Daryl and knelt down next to him. He could see the man’s face was blood red and he was sweating. “Do you want to sit up?”

 

“Yeah,” Daryl gritted out, hoping that changing position would take some of the pressure off his shoulder. He hissed and clenched his eyes closed when his shoulder moved. By the time he was upright he was panting through the pain.

 

“What’s hurt, Daryl?” Concern evident in Rick’s voice.

 

“Right shoulder,” he gritted.

 

“I’m going to take the cuffs off for a second. If you try to run on me I will tase you and hook these cuffs right back where they are now. Got it?”

 

“Got it.” He didn’t care that he was being threatened he just wanted the pain to stop.

 

Rick unhooked the cuffs and carefully brought Daryl’s arm around to rest at the front of his body. He could tell by the way the shoulder looked and moved that it was dislocated. “Gonna need to stop by the ER before we go to jail.”

 

“Why, you hurt?” Daryl asked the Sheriff with a smirk.

 

“It’s dislocated Daryl,” he shook his head as he helped the other man to his feet.

 

“Don’t need no damn doctor. Merle can put it back in when you take the cuffs off him,” Daryl told him.

 

Rick took Daryl’s right arm and led him through the bar, stopping to grab his hat on the way out. When they got outside there were still several people milling about including Katy, Butters, and Hiero. “Don’t ya’ll have anything better to do then pick on Daryl?” Butters demanded. “He was just trying to keep Merle from hurting anyone.”

 

“He was throwing punches just like Merle,” Shane said, getting in Butters face. He turned and walked over to Rick and Daryl who were now standing by the cruiser. “What did he do, suck your dick so you’d take the cuffs off of him?”

 

“Fuck you, Walsh,” Daryl growled.

 

Rick shot a glare at his partner. “What the hell is your problem Shane?”

 

“Oh come on Rick, you know I’m just jokin’ brother.” Shane realized quickly that he had made a mistake and truly angered Rick.

 

Daryl, being the mischievous little shit he was, realized that both officers were distracted and grabbed the taser off of Shane’s utility belt them took off running down the street. “Ha ha! Go little brother!” Merle yelled when he saw Daryl running.

 

Shane and Rick both took off running after Daryl. “Stop you little prick!” Shane yelled.

 

Katy, Butters, Hiero and several others tried to trip Shane up so Daryl could get away but accidently got Rick instead. He landed on top of butters, all the air whooshing out of his lungs. “Shit!” Butters kept her arms and legs wrapped around Rick as he struggled to get free. Katy heard her giggling the entire time. Rick finally gave up on getting out of the woman’s hold and shot a look up to Katy. “A little help here? Or do you really want Shane alone with Daryl, who stole his taser?”

 

As much as Katy wanted Butters to keep her hold she knew what Rick was saying was true. “Help me Hiero?” They each grabbed one of Butter’s arms and legs and pulled until Rick was able to free himself and start running toward what he was afraid was going to be another crime scene. He thought he heard Butters yell ‘damn it’ as he was running away.

 

Daryl rounded the corner about a block away when the taser started to slip out of his hand. Damn dislocated shoulder! He fumbled around and tried to catch the weapon inadvertently grabbing the trigger and shooting himself in the leg. He felt the sting of the prongs entering the skin of his thigh and heard the clicking sound the taser made as it fired fifty thousand volts through his thigh. Blissful unconsciousness never happened. Nope. Daryl was fully aware as every muscle in his body spasmed and his brain realized it was no longer in control of his body or its functions. He hit the ground like a sack of potatoes and he was pretty sure he made the same noise Charlie Brown made when Lucy pulled the football out of the way and he hit the ground. With each clicking sound, the pain got worse, like each wave of cramps in his muscles were meeting at the worst part of the crest and each crest amplified about ten times. He realized by now that he wasn’t breathing so he tried to take in a lung full of air but all he managed to do was make a noise that sounded a lot like a mouse squeaking. Surely it had been five seconds by now, right? These things only fired for five seconds! What the hell was going on here? Daryl saw Shane run up to him and was sure he was about to be rescued. He was wrong. He could hear Shane laughing and watched as the asshole bent over laughing at him.

 

When Rick finally caught up to Shane and Daryl it took him a moment to process the scene. He thought at first Shane had been punched in the stomach because He was doubled over shaking and gasping for air. As he got closer he realized his partner was laughing uncontrollably. Daryl, however, was writhing on the ground. “What the hell is going on here?” Rick demanded. As he walked to the other side of Daryl he saw the taser clinched in his spasming hand, his finger locked on the trigger by the muscle contractions. He reached down and grabbed the taser gun out of Daryl’s hands stopping the electricity from flowing through the fallen man’s body.

 

Daryl gasped in lungs full of air as soon as the shock left his body and gave Rick a grateful look. He felt oddly alive and really hyper as the adrenaline rushed through him. He rolled to his feet and glared at Shane. “Paybacks a bitch, Walsh,” he growled.

 

“Payback? It’s what you get for taking my damn taser! You should be happy I didn’t shoot your ass.”

 

“Alright you two, let’s go,” Rick sighed. If they didn’t make it to the jail soon the two would probably kill each other and he really didn’t want to deal with that paperwork. He saw Shane reach for Daryl’s arm and stopped him. “Be careful, his shoulder is dislocated.”

 

“Aww, poor baby’s shoulder hurt?” Shane mocked and grabbed Daryl’s arm roughly and shoved him into the backseat of the cruiser. Daryl grunted but it was Shane who cried out. “Son of a bitch!”

 

“What happened now?” Rick sighed.

 

“He shocked me!” Shane growled.

 

“I didn’t do nothin’. You’re the one who grabbed my arm,” Daryl said as he squirmed around in the seat trying to get comfortable.

 

The two deputies got in the front seat and headed off toward the jail. Daryl started rubbing his feet on the carpet and carefully stuck his finger through the through the safety grating and barely touched Shane’s head. Merle snorted with laughter when he saw blue sparks shoot from Daryl’s finger and heard Shane yelp. It was Rick’s laugh however that caught Daryl’s attention. It was a sound he wanted to hear more of so he continued to torture Shane periodically.

 

By the time they got to the station Shane’s patience was gone, not that he had a lot of that anyway. He got out and slammed the door hard enough to rattle the windows. He ignored Rick’s warning, yanked open the back door and grabbed Daryl’s arm and yanked him out. Another jolt of electricity shot through his hand. “Damn it Dixon,” he snapped and smacked the man in the back of the head earning himself another shock. This time, he grabbed his nightstick and started to swing but Rick had rounded the car by now and grabbed his arm stopping him.

 

“That’s enough Shane! Get it together!”

 

“That little punk keeps shockin the hell outta me,” he defended.

 

“Maybe if you had stopped the taser from schockin’ him so long he wouldn’t have so much of it built up in his body,” Rick reminded him. “Now go get Merle out of the car and take him inside. I’ll bring Daryl.”

 

Rick pulled on his leather gloves while Shane, who was still muttering under his breath, got Merle out of the cruiser and take him inside. Once he was gone he turned back to Daryl, “are you sure you don’t need to go to the ER? That shoulder is looking pretty swollen and it’s taken some hits since you dislocated it.”

 

“It’s fine. Just need Merle to pop it back in and maybe an ice pack,” Daryl told him.

 

“How about the taser? Did you hurt anything else?”

 

“No,” Daryl laughed and shook his head. “Just Shane’s pride.”

 

“I’ve never seen anyone hold static like that after a hit.” Rick really was perplexed.

 

“It’s not the taser. Merle and I were rubbing our feet on the carpet and he would touch my arm when I would touch Shane’s head.”

 

Rick shook his head and laughed. “You know if I hadn’t been with him things might have gotten out of hand.”

 

“Aw hell officer, I’ve been hit harder by better ‘sides, maybe I did it because I didn’t like the way he was treating you.”

 

Rick stood in shock for a moment as Daryl started walking toward the access door to the jail. He ran to catch up with his prisoner and opened the door. Once he had Daryl in the cell with Merle he uncuffed him and went to get an ice pack. He was on his way back when he heard the sound of bones popping and Daryl groaning in pain as Merle popped his should back. He handed the pack to Daryl through the bars. “If you need anything just give us a shout.”

 

Shane looked up when Rick sat down. “Why are you so damn nice to him? They are just white trash man.”

 

“Why are you so judgmental? You know yourself that Daryl doesn’t have the same record as his dad and Merle. Just because he has the same last name doesn’t mean he’s like them,” Rick defended.

 

“And it don’t mean he’s not a lying, cheating piece of shit either,” Shane huffed. He was disgusted by the fact Rick was defending a Dixon of all people.

 

“Do you really want to go there, Shane? Lying, cheating? Isn’t that what you and Lori did to me for years, right under my damn nose? And you were supposed to be my friend, my brother! Yet here I am, working with you every day like nothing happened and you have the nerve to talk about someone lying and cheating, of which you have no proof? As far as I’m concerned Shane, I’d trust Daryl Dixon to have my back before I would trust you.”

 

Shane had the good sense to look guilty as sin and felt about three inches tall. As his luck would have it Rick wasn’t done with him yet. He watched as his partner stood and leaned over the desk and spoke in hushed tones. “And you are going to forget about pressing any charges for him taking your taser and running because if you hadn’t been such a jackass he wouldn’t have felt the need to do it. Understand?” Rick demanded.

 

Shane wanted to argue but thought better of it. “Fine, disorderly conduct and resisting arrest for both Dixon’s.”

 

“Disorderly contact only for Daryl,” Rick told him before storming off.

 

Daryl looked up when he heard the click of Rick’s cowboy boots against the linoleum floor. “Back already? Told you, man, shoulder is fine.”

 

Rick unlocked the cell and opened the door. “Time for a phone call, just Daryl for now,” he clarified when Merle looked up at him.

 

“Don’t worry, don’t nobody but me ever bail Merle out and I ain’t gonna do that after what he started tonight.”

 

“Oh come on little brother, you wouldn’t have any fun at all without Ol’ Merle here,” the eldest Dixon laughed.

 

Rick closed the cell door and walked Daryl over to the phones. He stepped over to the registration desk so Daryl could have some privacy for his call. He talked to Annie while he waited. “How’s life treating you Ms. Annie?”

 

“Fair,” she smiled. “How’s Carl these days?”

 

“Growing like a weed and picking up bad habits from Shane,” he chuckled.

 

Annie had to hide her anger. Everyone knew what Shane and Lori had done to Rick and they all thought Shane was an ass for it but there was a dislike for Lori that was almost worrisome. Everyone knew the woman was pregnant and wondered if the baby belonged to Rick or Shane. Hell Lori most likely didn’t even know who it belonged to and Annie and the others doubted Rick and Shane were the only two possible donors either. She smiled as Daryl approached.

 

“Ready?” Rick asked him. Daryl nodded. After bidding Annie goodbye he returned Daryl to the cell.

 

“Did you get someone to come bail us out, little brother?” Merle asked.

 

“Katy is coming to bail me out but not you,” Daryl smirked.

 

“Why the hell not?” Merle demanded.

 

“She said to tell you that next time you want to call her ‘sugar tits’, you’ll think twice.”

 

Rick laughed at that and shook his head. He liked Katy even more now. “I’ll let you know as soon as she’s here.”

 

Two hours later the paperwork was finished and bail was paid. Rick walked Daryl out to the front entry. “We should grab a beer or something sometime,” Daryl said as they walked down the corridor.

 

“I don’t really do bars,” Rick told him. “Not good for a cop to be in a place where they break up fights all the time.”

 

Daryl was disappointed but at least Rick was nice about letting him down. “Yeah, no problem.”

 

“Maybe we could have a beer and a burger? In my backyard?” he stammered. “I mean a cookout, this weekend?”

 

Daryl couldn’t help but smile. “Sounds good. Just give me a call with the details. You got my number on file.”

 

“I’ll do that.” Rick was grinning like a kid on Christmas Morning.

 

Daryl walked over to Katy and gave her a big, one armed hug and a big kiss. “Thanks, sweetheart. If you can do me one more favor and take me to my truck I’ll give you your money back and take you to breakfast.”

 

“Sounds great,” Katy smiled happily.

 

 

The End


End file.
